Expect the Unexpected
by ZieraZ117
Summary: "What?" He asked her, voice dripping of disbelief. "Lillian transferred you?" Riley nodded, crossing her fingers together. That wasn't even the hard part. The hardest, most difficult part of this was what she was going to say next. Come on, you can do this Riley...she thought. Riliel


_A/n just a small little something. Prepare yourselves. _

* * *

Riley drew in a deep breath- stretching out her arms in front of her, preparing. She'd been standing outside his door for longer than a few minutes...anxiety burning in her stomach and, so far, preventing her from actually opening it. Riley wanted to walk away- for fear of messing it all up...but of course she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he heard the news from someone else. She needed to be the one to tell him. She'd never hear the end of it if she wasn't.

Riley kept reminding herself of the fact as her fist hovered just over the wooden door to Gabriel's apartment... _just do it!_ Riley ordered herself. She knew that she couldn't run away from it. Neither could he. She needed to face it- it was the least she could do, since it was her idea in the first place- and they were as close as they were. They were best friends, and more. And what scared her...was that in the end, looking into his eyes, and in the face of everything that they've ever been through together...she wouldn't have the strength to do what she needed to. That scenario would be the hardest...for her, and for others as well.

Finally, after another couple minutes had passed away, Riley managed to gain enough courage to knock. The dull sound echoed through the night air, and Riley crossed her arms immediately to block out the cold. Or to stop her hands from shaking- one of those. Her face was serious- focused, and ready. She'd been preparing for this a long time- for the past four months. She was as ready as she'd ever be.

The door, after a minute, swung inward- and there stood Gabriel. His eyes, at first skeptical, softened when they saw her. A small smile fell across his mouth.

"You know that you've been standing outside the door for the last ten minutes? Did you forget how to knock?" He asked her playfully, crossing his arms in front of him and smirking. Riley sighed, a hollow feeling in her chest. This was going to be hard. Maybe the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.

"Gabriel, can I just come in?" she replied, not returning his banter. A darker expression came on his face at her response, and his eyes lost their humorous glow. Riley knew he could tell that this matter was serious- something deep. Of course he knew, they'd been partners for over five years now. He knew everything about her. That was another challenge in Riley's path. Gabriel gestured inside, and Riley murmured thanks as she entered his apartment.

It was warmer, glowing with a sort of homey feeling. The lights were turned on, and it wasn't terribly messy inside- which was pretty rare in his general living space. Riley went right away to his leather couch, sitting down and covering her face with her hands- taking another deep breath. How was she going to tell him...? She squeezed her eyes shut as Gabriel came in the room after her, and in the background Riley could hear the front door shut.

"Want a beer?" He asked lightly, but his voice sounded monitored. She shook her head.

"So. You going to tell me what's going on?" He asked her seriously, moving to sit beside her on the couch. Riley could feel his eyes on her- burning into the side of her head.

"Gabriel I...I need to tell you something." She got out after a long minute, removing her hands from her face and crossing them over her waist instead. Riley bit her lip before turning and meeting his gaze- which now flickered with anxiety. Maybe he thought he was ready for it. But Riley knew he wouldn't be. What happened tonight...it would have an effect on him forever.

"Then tell me." He replied steadily, leaning forward to let his elbows rest on his knees- but still turned to face her. He was giving her his full attention.

"Before I say anything," She started slowly- a warning in her tone, "know that I do care about you." Riley allowed her eyes to redden- and she knew that soon, they would gather enough moisture to pour over into tears. She could already feel the heat behind them that she always felt before crying.

"I care about you...so much." She admitted, biting her lip again before finishing what she knew she had to say. "More than anyone." Gabriel shifted, his forehead creasing as a tear slipped down her cheek. His mouth was made into a frown now.

"Hey." He whispered comfortingly, moving his hand gently to her cheek and wiping it away with his thumb. Riley knew he hated to see her cry. She hardly ever did- but when it happened, she could see the effect it had on him plainly. "You can tell me anything, Riley, you know that." He finished seriously, and Riley let out a nervous laugh as another tear fell down. She started to form the sentence, but then stopped- averting her eyes a second longer. Gabriel didn't push her- only waited until she had the words, and Riley was grateful for it. It needed to be perfect.

"Gabriel..." She started, sucking in a shaky breath before continuing with- "I'm being transferred."

The reaction was instantaneous. Gabriel straightened, eyebrows low on his eyes that were growing colder by the second. His jaw was set hard.

"What?" He asked her, voice dripping of disbelief. "Lillian transferred you?" Riley nodded, crossing her fingers together. That wasn't even the hard part. The hardest, most difficult part of this was what she was going to say next. _Come on, you can do this Riley..._

"What gave her that bright idea?" He snapped, hurt obvious in his tone. Well...at least obvious to her. She wouldn't expect anyone else to pick up on his emotions like she did. His next question was hesitant. "Is it because we started dating?"

"Gabriel...it wasn't Lillian's idea." She murmured, forcing herself to keep eye contact. _Just say it._

"Wha-"

"It was mine." Riley admitted. The penny drops. Gabriel looked completely shocked. There was a pained, betrayed look in his eyes. Even though Riley knew what would happen, it actually hurt her inside to see him look like that. Gabriel turned away, taking a shaky breath. It was a long time before he said anything.

"Why, Riley?" He asked, his voice deep- and monotone. "I thought that you..."

"It's what's best." Riley said quickly, trying to hide behind the comment- even though she knew Gabriel wouldn't allow that.

"I thought you were happy. You want to...to get away from me? From this?" He asked, his hand gesturing between them. "After all we've been through?" Riley felt another tear go down her cheek.

"It's not that, it's not any of that." She defended weakly, pulling her arms tighter around herself.

"Then what is it!?" Gabriel demanded an answer, his voice shaking slightly. He was still so surprised. He never saw this coming.

"I can't do my job right, with this." Riley snapped back at him, and he quieted to let her continue. "When you're out in the field... throwing yourself into dangerous situations, being so brash... I can't live with it. It scares me. It scares me that you could get yourself killed, being as reckless as you are. And.." Riley took a small breath- "I don't want to be around when you do. I can't have that be on me. And I can't do my job when all that is going through my head." She explained, voice gaining volume as she continued- and desperation lining it. She needed him to understand.

"If this is about me..." Gabriel replied, still looking dumbfounded- "we can fix it. We can be more careful." He assured her, taking as seat beside her again. Riley shook her head.

"No, Gabriel. This is...this is it." Riley told him, and another couple tears fell from her dark eyelashes. "I talked it over with Lillian, and she agreed. She's at work right now."

"Isn't this...worth the risk?" He asked her, almost accusingly. Angrily.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel." she told him. "I'm really...sorry. I just can't do this anymore." Riley admitted.

"But...I thought we were partners." He mumbled, eyes staring intently at something on the floor. His voice had lost it's anger...now, it was just empty. Riley knew exactly what she needed to say- and she knew, that it probably would sting the most.

"Yeah... we were. But not anymore." She watched as Gabriel wrapped his hands around the back of his neck- hiding his face from her. He took a deep breath. Two deep breaths. The third was irregular. Suddenly, Riley felt a buzz in her back pocket. It was her phone- and she sighed a little in relief.

"I should go." Riley muttered, beginning to lift herself from the couch- but his hand shot out and caught her wrist. It wasn't a rough pressure- it was gentle, soothing. Pleading.

"Riley." Gabriel murmured, and she met his eyes. They were full of hurt. "Are you really walking out on me?" She held his gaze steadily, and after a long minute that seemed like years...

"I'm sorry." Riley repeated. His hand recoiled from hers, as if her touch had injured him.

"How long have you been planning this?" Gabriel asked simply.

"About four months." Riley admitted.

"So this is really it."

"It really is."

Another long moment passed- in which they didn't speak, just stared at each other. This was her chance. It was..though painfully...coming together.

"Gabriel, I have something for you. It's back at my place...and I want you to have it. For old time's sake. Come on." She told him, breaking the silence. Gabriel didn't move for a long time- and for a minute Riley thought he wouldn't move at all. But in the end, he pushed himself from his sitting position and walked toward the door without looking at her once. Riley followed him silently- wiping away the tear streaks from her face and giving a sad smile.

He opened the door, and walked out stiffly- and that was pretty much how the walk to her place was the whole time. He was still processing- Riley could tell. He didn't speak, and neither did she. That lasted until they were at her door. It didn't take that long, of course- with how close they lived to each other.

Riley reached out and turned the handle- pushing the door in and making her way inside. Gabriel followed behind her- like a lamb to the slaughter... a wicked delight filled Riley- and she waited till the last possible moment to spring. It was only when the door clicked behind her that she knew it was the right time.

"Now!" She yelled, turning toward him with the widest smile on her face.

The others jumped out at Gabriel- coming from all corners of her apartment. There was Doctor Cassidy, Lillian, Jameson- Nelson, and even Gabriel's mother. And of course there were other friends that they'd made over their time together in the field- like Troy, the computer genius.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled at him- and it was proceeded by cheering, and confetti being launched through the air.

Gabriel. Was. Shocked. His face had drained of all color, and his eyes were stretched wide. Riley laughed as people approached him and said hello- and the party got started. She herself went and grabbed herself a glass of wine. Two glasses of wine. White wine- because she knew Gabriel preferred it. She was fairly sure he'd demand some explaining from her.

"Riley...what..." came Gabriel's strangled voice.

"You think I'd forget your birthday?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "What kind of partner would I be?"

...

It was only an hour in the party, and Riley had escaped onto her balcony. They were having fun- talking and playing some sort of drinking game at the moment. No one missed her. The balcony was just a small deck outside her room that only had room for two chairs, next to a small fence overlooking the street outside. She was positioned on on of the chairs, holding her wine glass in both her hands. She left Gabriel's on the empty chair beside hers. She breathed in the night air- crisp and fresh as she felt triumph surge in her chest in light of her accomplishment. He never saw it coming.

"Riley. Neal." Came a voice behind her, but Riley wasn't startled- because she had been expecting him.

"About time." She replied, tapping the spot next to her. Gabriel sighed, giving in.

"This for me?" He asked as he lifted the wineglass from the chair before lowering himself into it. "How thoughtful."

"Even with all your advantages, Gabriel Vaughn, I managed to throw you the perfect surprise party. You should have seen your face." She laughed, sipping from her glass and turning to face him.

"And your way of doing that was coming and telling me that you were leaving. Not only me, ending our relationship, but our partnership. After more than five years." He commented, and Riley bit her lip.

"I had to distract you so you wouldn't check the cameras to see everyone go in." Riley defended herself, but it sounded weak in her own ears. She felt a sinking feeling, and suddenly she was afraid that Gabriel might actually be offended by what she did. It was a little...drastic...

"You scared the hell out of me, and you surprised me too. Ruthless...but I have to say I'm impressed. That was some badass acting." Gabriel told her, turning. A wave of relief filled her when he laughed. "I'm going to get you back so bad." He threatened, raising his glass to her. "No mercy."

Riley smiled. "I'd like to see you try." She met his glass with her own, and they both drank. She felt compelled to say something else though.

"I'm would never walk out on you, Gabriel." She told him sincerely, and she met his eyes. "I'm staying for as long as you want me."

"You're going to be staying a long time then." he said with his usual charm- but she could tell that he was being serious. Riley smiled, and she closed her eyes as Gabriel leaned in slowly- pressing his mouth to hers. The feeling was wonderful- relieving, comforting, and warm.

"Four months, huh?" He said against her lips after the kiss had ended. His breath felt warm on her neck- and she felt like her heart was pumping electricity through her instead of blood. Suddenly Riley laughed, unable to stop herself.

"Yeah, four months." she confirmed, eyes glossing over as she remembered all the careful planning it took. "Have you ever thrown a party for the guy who has a microchip in his brain?"

"Can't say that I have." He admitted, and she reached out and wrapped her hand in his.

"Can't say that I recommend it." She whispered, and the comment drew a laugh from Gabriel.

"You're going to go down so hard. Just wait."

"Uh, no I won't."

"Uh. Yeah you will."

"The difference between you and me is that I can be patient. That's how all this worked." Riley informed him, smiling.

"Should you really be telling me your secrets?" He asked her, giving her a look.

"I don't keep secrets from my partner." She replied, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Says the person who just threw me a surprise party."

"...touché."

They enjoyed the rest of the night together, talking and laughing. She went through the details of her plan and explained everything to him- answering any questions he came up with about the surprise party. Eventually, they were called back inside, and they enjoyed Gabriel's favorite kind of cake.

Everyone made it out by around 2 am- Well, all except Gabriel...but that, out of all the things that happened that night, was no surprise. Riley didn't count him as a _guest _anyways.

Riley felt it was safe to call the night a success. She was right- tonight would effect Gabriel forever. He'd always remember the night he was successfully tricked.

Riley told herself she wasn't worried about his retaliation. But then again...her birthday was next month.

* * *

_A/n Haha did I nearly get you? I admit, I was a little sneaky when I put the theme to 'hurt/comfort'. Sorry- but it was a surprise. :) __if you liked this, let me know if I should write another chapter on what Gabriel does for Riley's birthday. Thanks for reading!_

_Review?_


End file.
